


Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven?

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pick Up Lines, Salthazar - Freeform, Sam/Balthazar - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar has a crush on Sam so whenever the hunter is alone the angel decides to try pick up lines to get Sam to like him back. Salthazar. Sam/Balthazar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven?

Sam watched his brother leave the bar with his arm wrapped around a young blonde woman. He rubbed his eyes with a sigh and looked back down at his beer. _Maybe I should try something stronger?_ He mused.

"A whiskey for me and one for my friend here." The strong English accent seemed to seduce the words into existence.

The stranger seemed to have read Sam's mind. He turned to question the stranger when his eyes landed on the blond angel that had recently grown familiar. The blond was smirking at him as his strikingly blue eyes danced in humour.

"Balthazar?" Sam asked dumbly.

"The one and only. Hello, Sam." He sat on the bar stool next to the hunter to wait for his drink to arrive. The elegant angel looked out of place balanced on a barstool in some random bar.

"What are you doing here?" The Winchester leant his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Keeping you company, darling." Balthazar purred seductively. He took a sip from his newly arrived whiskey. Sam nodded in thanks to the bartender, who served him the whiskey which he straight away took a gulp from.

There was a brief silence before the angel slapped a smirk on his face and leant against the bar with one arm. Sam didn't back away as Balthazar invaded his personal space with smouldering blue eyes.

"Do you have a map?" Balthazar purred.

"...No, why?" He couldn't help but feel awkward.

"Because I'm getting lost in your eyes." The crook in the blond's smile grew larger.

"That was so cheesy." Sam threw back the rest of the whiskey and savoured the burn in his throat.

The angel laughed and shrugged nonchalantly. His glittering blue eyes sparkled as he glanced around the bar.

"Fancy getting out of her, darling?" The angel chuckled.

"What? You think I'm easy?" His eyebrow raised challengingly.

"No but who am I to turn down a challenge?" With that the British angel disappeared in a flutter of wings.

The previously full glass of whiskey was now suddenly empty and there were some bills stuffed underneath the glass. Sam rolled his eyes at the angel's flamboyance and stood as he pulled on his jacket.

He turned to the door and prepared himself for the cold walk back to the motel since Dean had taken the Impala.

 

A few weeks later-

Sam really wished that he could have found a different bar but the town they were hunting in was so desperately small. The bar was smoky as large men hunched over strong drinks with cigarettes hanging loosely from their sausage-like fingers. Sam tried to ignore the way that it made him want to cough his lungs up onto the worn wooden bar.

He sighed into his beer silently betting that Dean was having a better time with that small brunette that he'd picked up from the diner. Dean had given Sam that look that told him to make himself scarce for a few hours and that's how Sam had ended up in this run down local's bar.

The tall man tapped his fingers on the bar as he balanced on the wobbly stool and his fingers stuck to the stickiness. He retracted his hand and wiped it down his jeans with his nose screwed up in disgust.

His hazel-green eyes scanned around the dark bar but everyone looked hostile so his eyes didn't linger on any one person. He sighed to himself while he gazed down at his watch and wondered whether he'd be allowed to return to the motel yet.

"Waiting on Dean and his insatiable sexual desires?" The soft accented voice whispered close to his ear causing the hunter to jump. Butterflies erupted in his stomach at the close proximity.

He whipped his head around to see Balthazar smiling at him. His face was an uncomfortably close distance from Sam's. The hunter's mind chuckled as he thought about how Dean would go on a rant about personal space but this angel knew about personal space. He was just being his usual self and doing it on purpose.

The hunter briefly wondered if Balthazar knew about the dreams he'd had about the blond angel but he desperately hoped that he didn't know. They were pretty bad as it had led Dean to throw a pillow at Sam to wake him up as his loud "happy noises" were beginning to make the elder Winchester uncomfortable.

"As per usual." The angel added seductively. Sam's mind had to quickly recall what their conversation was about. _Dean's sex-life_ , the hunter reminded himself.

"Yeah. Dean needed the room." Sam answered honestly as he knew that lying to an angel, especially a mischievous angel like Balthazar, would be practically pointless. The blond seemed thrilled at Sam's honesty which kind of creeped the tall man out slightly.

The hunter glanced down to see a glass of whiskey in front of him and one next to the angels arm, where he was leaning against the wood of the bar. Sam raises an eyebrow at the flamboyance of it all and at how straight forward he was being about Dean.

"What?" The angel raised his hands innocently upon noticing the risen eyebrow, "I'm impatient. Life is short and you are hot."

"Your an angelic lifespan goes into thousands of years, Balthazar." The English angel frowned at Sam's logic but could see the slight blush on Sam's tanned flesh.

The angel glanced around the quiet bar that was, frankly, way below his standards. He was only here because his favorite hunter had been abandoned by the more annoying Winchester and he could empathise about brothers.

Sam watched the handsome supernatural being from the corner of his eye as he didn't want to out-right stare. The angel's long neck was craned as the blond silently judged the other people. The look of disdain suggested that Balthazar didn't like what he saw. Sam tried not to laugh at the man's sense of superiority.

"I've lost my number. Can I have yours instead?" He purred to the tall man without even sharing a glance.

Sam groaned, "Do you even have a cell phone, Balthazar?"

The angel thought for a moment before a modern touch-screen appeared in his outstretched hand. A self-satisfied smirk spread across his face.

"You can have it if you really want but I don't want you texting or ringing me without a real reason." Sam took the cell phone and tapped in his number, becoming the first number in the new device.

Balthazar grinned before disappearing as quickly as he had appeared. The sound of wings accompanied his departure. The angel's untouched whiskey had vanished and a small pile of bills were placed under the empty glass.

 _Dramatic idiot_ , Sam muttered to nobody.

 

Over four weeks later-

Sam had to be fair, this hadn't happened in quite a while. It been a few weeks since he last got left on the curb outside a diner as Dean raced off with some random chick.

Sam didn't feel like a bar as it was too early in the day to wind up in a dark and smoky room. Instead, the hunter purchased two beers from a small store before walking to where he'd heard that a reasonably sized lake was situated.

He thought that it was a good idea of his and smirked at his own apparent genius.

He flopped down on a bench that overlooked the lake. The air was slightly cold but Sam easily ignored it to just enjoy the fresh air instead. He slipped from the glass bottle that held his golden liquid and sighed satisfied. The hunter crossed his ankles where he had his long legs stretched out. He reached his arms across the back of the bench and rested his head back, taking in what little sun there was left.

"A change of scenery?" The voice made Sam jump and nearly drop his beer, that was suspended loosely in his fingers.

"So you don't just appear to me in bars? You do benches as well?" Sam peered up at the angel who was stood with one leg either side of Sam's. He was stood above the hunter's shins with two glasses of whiskey grasped in his hands.

Silently, the angel held one out for Sam to take. The hunter didn't question it and just accepted the expensive tasting alcohol from the blond. It was beginning to seem like some sort of strange tradition, not that Sam would complain as he knew the whiskey was better than anything he could usually afford.

Balthazar shuffled to sit beside Sam on the bench. His posture showed that his was uncomfortable in such a peaceful environment. The angel was more accustomed to smoky bars or clubs where the music pulsed through your body. He peered around at the scenic view of the large lake as small ducks and birds swam gently across the surface.

"Why'd you keep doing this?"

"Don't you like it?" Balthazar sounded offended.

"No... I do. I do like it." The hunter tried to amend quickly. If he was honest, he did enjoy Balthazar's company despite it only being for a few minutes at each time. At least each encounter gave him something to think about for a while as he was waiting around in the bars.

"Then that's why I do it." His smooth tone purred.

"Right..." Sam let his voice convey his scepticism. He sipped the whiskey.

Sam watched the handsome male as he peered around the quiet area. The hunter doubted that the rebellious man ever stopped to take in nature but instead focused his attention on alcohol and women. The last one made Sam's heart sink slightly. The hunter frowned at himself. _What was up with him?_

"...Sam?" Balthazar asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Mmm?"

"If you were a vegetable, you'd be a cute-cumber." He grinned at the appalling pick-up line.

"Oh my God. That is so cheesy." Sam couldn't help but laugh at the smooth angel's flirting.

They shared a smile before the angel disappeared in a flapping of wings. Balthazar's glass was left abandoned beside Sam on the bench.

The smile remained on Sam's face even after he had returned to the motel. You would have thought that it was him that had gotten laid.

 

A few weeks later-

Sam stared up at the pale ceiling of the motel room that he shared with his brother. The hunter was spread out on his bed while Dean was off with a chick from yet another town. Sam sometimes questioned why they even rented a room with two beds since Dean rarely even stayed in at night.

The silence in the room just added to the tall man's boredom. He lifted his head to glance around at the sparse furniture that was in the room. Nothing to do, nothing to look at, nobody to tall to, Sam mused. He flopped his head back with a sigh.

"Sam." The hunter jumped at the sudden noise in his previously void-like room.

"Balthazar." The angel could tell that Sam was grateful of his presence through his perky tone. _Maybe today would be the day that Sam will finally accept my advances_ , Balthazar wondered thoughtfully. It was strange for the angel as he never pursued anyone, let alone a large 6'4 Winchester but he couldn't help but crave being in Sam's presence. This development didn't change the way he felt about Dean though. The Balthazar still found the elder hunter to be arrogant, annoying and frankly inconsiderate to the rest of the world.

"You're not at a bar?" The blond man stepped forward and gently sat down onto the edge of Sam's bed. The tall man looked over at the angel as he felt the side of his mattress dip. The winged creature held the familiar glasses of whiskey in his hands. He placed them on Sam's bedside table gracefully.

"Nah, Dean went an hour or so ago to pick up a chick but I felt like staying here." Sam pulled his arms up and linked his fingers behind his head.

The angel nodded in agreement after all he understood the other man's situation. He knew how awkward it could be to have to sit next to someone who shamelessly flirts with every female in a two mile radius. He peered around the new motel that the boys were renting. It'd been their forth motel in two weeks and, to be honest, it was the worst that they had gotten in a good few months.

Sam's eyes got tired of studying the peculiar angel and instead let his eyes slip close. It was bizarre how Balthazar's company made him feel more relaxed and safe.

"Can I..." The angel began while sneaking a look at the muscular hunter. He tried to ignore the smile that automatically blossomed onto his lips when looking at the taller man.

"Can you what?" Sam peaked open one eye to gaze at the blond that was causing butterflies to swarm in his stomach.

"Can I follow you home? Because my parents always told me to follow my dreams." Balthazar flashed his teeth but his usual predatory grin was gone, only to be replaced with a caring smile that made Sam's stomach flip.

Sam laughed out loud, letting the sound bounce of the small walls of his room. That was by far his favorite one so far.

"Is that a no?" Balthazar frowned.

Sam just continued chuckling and wiping tears from his face. The angel seemed to grow impatient as he waited on an answer from the man that he was desperately trying to seduce. He folded his arms as a pout formed on his lips.

"I really thought that one was going to work." The blond man huffed just before wings flapped and he disappeared. As usual, one of the whiskey glasses that stood beside the bed was empty.

 

A few weeks later-

Sam dropped Dean off outside the address that had been scribbled onto a napkin. They both peered up at the impressive apartment building with eyebrows risen to their hairlines.

"Be careful with my Baby." Dean warned as he pulled himself out of the car and patted its roof fondly.

"I'm glad you have faith in me." The sarcasm dripped thickly from his tongue, too obvious for even Dean to miss.

The elder brother chuckled and turned away from the Impala to walk up to the building. Sam sighed to himself as the prospect of being alone for the evening although, by now, Sam had very little doubt that Balthazar would turn up to flirt with him. The thought made him smile like a love sick teenager.

It was dark as Sam started to drive back over the other side of town to where their motel was. He drove in silence, as usual, allowing himself to be alone with his thoughts. The first half of the short journey passed in a flash as he was absorbed in his own head.

"Feeling thoughtful, Winchester?" The sudden voice made Sam jump and swerve the black car across the road with a squeal of tyres. He had been expecting the angel to appear but not so soon after leaving Dean.

"Fuck! You nearly made me crash! Don't do that again!" Sam thumped his fist against the steering wheel in frustration as adrenaline pumped through his system.

"As if I'd let you crash and damage your pretty face." Balthazar mentioned casually.

"... You would have stopped the crash?" Sam questioned curiously and risked a glance at the good looking angel.

"Obviously."

Sam felt strangely touched by the angel's concern since it came so out of the blue. The angel peered out of the window in mild interest as they continued to dive through the barely lit streets. Sam felt safe with Balthazar by his side. At least he didn't damage Dean's car in anyway.

The hunter tried to be a responsible driver and keep his eyes on the road but the angel next to him was far more interesting. He glanced backwards and forwards from the dark road ahead and the beautiful blond on the other side of the car.

"Sam," The hunter prepared himself for another cheesy pick up line that didn't come, "If a thousand painters worked for a thousand years, they still wouldn't be able to make something even half as beautiful as you."

The hunter could feel the blood rising in his neck as embarrassment flooded his features. He'd never been complimented so nicely before and it made him feel all tingly.

"You're blushing!" Balthazar cried triumphantly. "You liked that one!" The red rose even further onto Sam's cheeks. "and it's true, it describes you perfectly, darling." The angel purred, seductively close to the hunter's ear.

Moments later they pulled up outside Sam's motel room. The hunter was suddenly very glad that his brother was going out tonight and leaving the room to him. Sam turned and pushed his mouth against Balthazar's cushion soft lips in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his hand around the back of the angel's neck to deepen it further. Balthazar leant across so his body could be closer to Sam's as they kissed.

Sam finally had to break away to breathe and as he did the angel littered kisses along his jawline and muttered in between kisses, "I lost my teddy bear. Could I sleep with you instead?"

Sam grinned against the angel's lips as he thought of all the pick up lines over the last few weeks and whispered, "Well, since you've worked so hard to get to this stage, I suppose it can be allowed."

A massive grin broke onto Balthazar's lips at his final success. Their lips quickly met again, savouring something that they had been waiting for weeks to get. Hands traced each others bodies as they lay on the front bench of the Impala.

"Lets go inside." The tall man muttered while breaking the kiss.

"Lead the way." Balthazar panted back huskily.

 

A few hours later-

Dean cracked open the door quietly so he didn't wake his younger brother. He snuck into the room and locked the door silently. The hunter was tip toeing across the room when he noticed that there were two bodies occupying Sam's queen bed.

A small smirk flashed upon his lips as he took in the sight. _Sam, you sly dog. Having fun back here while I have to go out._

He stepped closer to try see who the bed buddy was despite the darkness that filled the room. The light from outside the window lit the room just enough so Dean could just make out shapes and outlines but as his eyes adjusted more and more came into focus. He stopped mid-step when it suddenly clicked with the hunter. He knew Sam's playmate, it was no other than the dickwad extraordinaire, angel Balthazar.

Shock widened his eyes, not only was it a man but it was also an angel. Not that Dean really minded all that much about those things. His only question was why did it have to be Balthazar out of all the angels out there. Also, Sam wasn't the kind of guy who just put out so when had Balthazar been laying down foundations? His baby brother's legs were tangled with the angel's as the blond man was sleeping practically on top of Sam. The angel's head was resting on his brother's chest with his arms wrapped around the larger man. One leg was in-between Sam's while the other was on the bed which is what made him be only partly sleeping on Sam.

The younger hunter had his arms tightly looped around the angel's body, holding him close. The worry lines had vanished from the young man's forehead as he lay relaxed. Luckily for Dean, the blanket was tangled around their waist reserving both their dignity.

Dean opened his mouth to wake the men but instead just shook his head and rolled his eyes. He paced towards his bed again, this time he wasn't trying to be so quiet as he knew that the two men would be exhausted therefore, sleeping heavily.

Dean flopped down onto the bed and was almost already falling asleep but not before muttering, "What's up with Sam and fucking supernatural creatures?!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to discuss anything about Fanfiction or Did it Hurt When You Fell From Heaven? Then you can contact me on my Fanfiction email-  
>  pure_fury@yahoo.com
> 
> Or, Find me on Tumblr- www.fandom-obsessive.tumblr.com


End file.
